Kili, Fili, and Lili Adventure
by erebormirkwood
Summary: Lili is a half elf half dwarf (She doesn't know this yet) raised by Thorin and Dis after Killi finds her in the woods. Thorin and herself ended on not so good terms due to her love for a certain elf. She is stubborn but nice at the same time. Her choice weapons, like Kili are the bow and sword. Please note that one chapter is about six pages long. I would love reviews good or bad.


**Kili Fili and Lili Part Two Meetings and Adventure**

Lord Elrond provides supplies and an amazing elvish blade. His brown hair blends in among the autumn leaves.

"This is Stormstrike," he says. "I give it to you."

I take it and bow. It has a jeweled scabbard of black leather and its silver glistens in the sun. "Thank you I say". We mount our horses, Swiftwind, a bay with a star on its head, Swiftice, a black horse. We leave to journey to the Blue Mountains. A two month journey from Rivendell to Bree and take a month journey to The Blue Mountains by the Old South Road. The land is lush with the smell of autumn harvest. Farmers harvest the last of their corn and other crops. Women in dull colored dresses ride along their men in carts on the way to Autumn Fair. Ah, Autumn Fair, how I remember.

10 Years Ago, the Blue Mountains

Dis fussed with my hair, first putting it in curls, then straightening it, and then decided on curls with ribbons. I'm missing a tooth and my other one is loose. I wiggle it back and forth with my tongue. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"What are you doing Lili," Dis asks.

"I have a loose tooth. See" I point.

"That you do." She says. "When it falls out, the tooth dwarf comes and depending on how big the tooth is she might leave you a new toy. "

"A toy!" I squeak excitably.

"Aye lass," Thorin says." She might bring a doll, or something of the like."

" Bluk, I don't want a stinky old doll, I want a sword or a bow or"

"Young lady," Dis says "You should be lucky to get a doll and not those boy things that you could hurt yourself with" Dis says sternly.

"But Fili and Kili have swords" I whine.

"Fili and Kili are boys, and are growing up to be warriors; you are a girl and are to be a lady."

"I don't want to be a lady; I want to be a warrior." I whine my protest.

"That is enough!" Dis says "Now go put your slippers on" she orders. I sulk up the stairs and do as I'm told.

"You know…it won't hurt for you to…ease up a little on the whole lady thing. She just turned six after all." Thorin says.

"I know, but…I just don't want her hurt."

"She won't get hurt, not with a wooden sword at least." Thorin smiles.

" Thorin you didn't!"

" I did. It's already made and packaged." He says.

I walk down the stairs calmly and scratch the itchy woolen stockings. Dis gives me The Look and I stop scratching. Fili and Kili emerge also scratching at their clothes. I giggle at their combed hair and clean faces. They laugh too. We get in our wagon and go to the Village. Gloin and his wife and son Gimli call to us. We exchange greeting and Dwalin climbs in our cart with his brother Balin. The ponies go at a walk pulling the wagon. When we arrive in the Village the market is opened and busy.

Dis grabs my hand and drags me to Bofur's house where Bombur is to watch Kili Fili and I while Thorin and her shop at the Autumn Fair market.

" You want a snack little ones," Bombur asks.

We nod our heads and Bombur prepares a snack of apple tarts and mugs of milk. We eat in silence.

" Kili," I whisper.

" Ya?"

" You thinkin what I'm a'thinking?"

" That we should sneak out, and go to the Autumn Fair while Bombur's not looking."

" Yep, that's the plan. Let me go change."

" Well I'm going to stay here and not get into trouble," Fili says.

"Whatever Fi, Kili and I are going to get candy."

I go to the bathroom where rolled up in a bundle behind a loose stone are a pair of child's trousers that used to be Kili's and a cap. I take off my dress, petticoats, and ribbons and bundle them and stick them behind the loose stone. We wait till Bombur is asleep( which doesn't take long considering he ate six times as many apple tarts as us plus a piece of pie) then we sneak out. Tall men jostle us as they hurry through the market. I keep up with Kili as he walks through the market with the honor of not holding my hand.

We spot Dis examining fabrics and duck behind a barrel of fish. She nods to the merchant and he packages it. We sneak to the sweets section where human and Dwarven children alike are goggling at the bright candies. One little blond girl tugs at her papa's trousers and points. He strokes his brown beard and pulls out some coins and gives them to the scrawny scowling man we call Sour Face selling the candies. He snatches the money with glee and hurriedly counts it and stuffs it down his tunic as if someone would steal it. We snatch a handful each and run.

" You thieving kids get back here he screams" We run our hearts pounding. We stumble through the thick crowd trying to get away. I trip and scrape my knee and chin on the ground. Blood begins to trickle from the tiny flesh wound. The man grabs me by my hair which has fallen from the cap and pulls me up.

" Kili," I scream as I writhe and try to get away. Kili turns and stops an expression of horror upon his face. I look at where he is staring and see Thorin marching to us. I squirm even harder trying to get away.

Thorin stops in front of Sour Face. " Please unhand my daughter," he says coldly.

Sour Face unhands me and begins to explain." I run the Candy Cart," he points" and your children ere decided to steal from me."

Thorin turns to me. " Is this true?," he asks.

" Yes sir" I say hanging my head down.

" How much? For the candy they took?,"

" One Gold." Thorin hands Sour Face the money and grip my shoulder and guides me home. Kili sulks behind us. We reach Bofur's house where Bombur is wide awake.

" Thorin, you found em. Yu see I was just takin' a nap after e afternoon snack and well they…"

Thorin hold up a hand and says" I do not blame you in the slightest. These rascals knew what they were doing." says. He grips my shoulder tighter. He takes up upstairs to the guest room. He begins to yell.

" You could have gotten hurt! And stealing…stealing…you are not street urchins who must beg for scraps! I had left Bombur with money to take you both to the market, but … I am so disappointed" he cries. " You both will receive your punishment. Kili go stand in the corner." Kili does as he is told. Thorin takes me over his knees and spanks me. When it is done, Kili receives his spanking. Then he hugs us and gives us a piece of candy( which he confiscated earlier). He then, finds Fili playing with his wooden sword which he took to his bottom after saying " And you-you are the oldest! You should have stopped them!"

" But Uncle…I "

" It doesn't matter come here."

Smack! Fili whimpers. The spanking continued until he was sobbing. He was given a hug and piece of candy as well.

Later on, all five of us attend the Autumn Harvest Festival where we eat pie, and tell stories and jokes with Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori, Ori. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur and their families. We laugh and have a good time until it is time to go back home to our beds for "Sleepy children, need a good night's sleep" as Dis puts it. When we climb into bed, I realize I lost my tooth. The next morning I awake to a wooden sword and a doll under my pillow. It is a sack doll with green button eyes and brown string hair. It has a brown beard and has a tiny wooden shield and sword. I smile at the presents from the " Tooth Dwarf" who I know is Dis and Thorin.

If one is wondering how in the world you get to the Blue Mountains I shall tell you. First we followed the River Loudwater (which lives up to the name) until it meets the Tharbald River. We ride the Old South Road to Bree. The people there are jolly kind folk who are fascinated by the sight of elves. It takes four months to get there. We arrive in the blue mountains in the month of Hicime (elvish November). Snow covers the ground in a cold wet blanket.

"Home," I say happily. I guide us through the Meadow, across the Stream, and up to the Main gate. Dwalin is on guard duty.

"Halt strangers and state your business-"he stops and stares.

"By my beard if it isn't Lili…and some scum ratted elf" he says.

"Yes Dwalin it is I...and the so called scum ratted elf is my beu Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm."

Dwalin gapes. "My word Lili Thorin will be most displeased with this"

"We will deal with that later, but first we would like food if you please."

"Oh aye. This way." He goes down the stairs and pulls the lever that opens the gate. We walk inside. Dwalin leads us to the banquet hall where the First Rank is having lunch. Bombur comes from the kitchens and sets down two mugs of ale, a whole ham, a half wheel of cheese, and two loaves of bread.

"Where've you been lass? Thorin was more worried than Dis…and that's sayin somethin'" he says as he sets down plates and forks.

"Around..."

He glances up. "With elves no doubt" he says as he shoots a glare at Legolas. Bifur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin and Balin come and talk to me. They avoid Legolas as we catch up.

I hear someone yell my name. Fili and Kili run to me. They embrace me in a tight hug which nearly takes my breath away. Dis marches over and slaps me straight across the face.

"How dare you not come back? How are you to just leave and not tell a damn soul where you are goin'! You've played this dissapearin act your whole life…and I'm sick of it! Sick of it ya hear me!"

Legolas laughs and says "She does that with me too. Disappears…" his smile fades as thirteen dwarves glare at him.

"And who the hell are you?" Bofur says.

"Yeah…Lili why are you with an elf?" Kili says.

"Um everybody …this is Legolas of the Woodland realm…my beau."

They all gape in horror. Balin is the first to break the silence "Well…um…congratulations"

They all mumble their congratulations. Dwalin mutters his condolences for my messed up head. Kili and Fili scowl even harder at Legolas.

"Where is she" I glance up at Thorin bellowing and looking around. Kili looks at me with pity in his eyes. "You made your bed…you've got to lie in it."

Thorin stands not two inches from me. Even though I am a foot and four inches taller I feel scared or nervous perhaps.

"Where have you been?" he asks his voice dangerously low and cold.

"With some….friends."

"You call elves" he spits on the word "Friends. Do you know what they did? "

I try to answer but am slapped across my face. "And now you bring an elf here! Here to our home"

"Erebor is our home" Kili mumbles behind me.

"Shut up Kili! This is between her and me."

"Why? " Thorin demands.

"Legolas is…my beau." Thorin says the Dirty Word and glares even harder at Legolas. "And I love him." Instant uproar.

"No elf is worthy of you. I would have made a good match for you. And if you insist on loving this elf then… I no longer have a daughter. You are welcome to get your stuff…but you are not part of this family anymore. Leave now or I'll have the both of you thrown in jail."

"Uncle no!" Kili and Fili cry. The rest of the group is silent. Thorin stalks away

"I'm so sorry Lili…hell come to his senses…I hope." Dis says.

"Goodbye Mum…I love you." She chokes up. I leave before anyone can see me cry. I take one last look at my former home and cry. Legolas wraps his arms around me comfortingly. We mount our horses and leave. We sleep in an inn in the Village. We settle down in the bed and I say.

"Legolas, tell me of the Rangers."

"The Rangers are in the North. They protect the borders from orcs and such. They are usually descendants of Isildur or Elendil. "

"I'm going to be a ranger then. Protect people."

"If this is what you want find Aragorn son of Arathorn. Tell him Legolas sent you. Are you sure this is what you want?" He asks.

"Aye…I love you."

I go to Rohan. A brown haired man sits in a tavern.

"Are you Aragorn?"

"Aye. What is your business with me?"

"I wish to be a Ranger. "

"What is your story?"

I sit and begin my tale. "I was found by Thorin Oakenshield's nephew Kili outside the Blue Mountains as a babe. He took me in and raised me as his own. Last year I fell in love with an elf…with Legolas. I told him I planned to marry. He cast me from the family."

How old are you?" Aragorn asks.

"Sixteen" I answer.

" Very well…there is no going back from this Once you decide to become a Ranger you must obey your captain's orders. I can already tell from the look of you that you have trouble taking orders.. "He says

"You are right…I would be miserable as a Ranger. I apologize for wasting your time. "I take my leave. I sleep in an inn and go to Rivendell; I don't want to speak to Legolas.

Elrond takes one look at me and says "You must be Lili. Legolas, he's my nephew, has told us much about you and your… misfortune. Please, stay with us as long as you wish. Rivendell will always be welcome to you."

I curtsy and thank him. "Rise dear one and meet my daughter." He guides me to a private hall and opens a door revealing a young woman with brown hair and light gray eyes. Her hair falls in shimmering waves down her back. She has a narrow waist and an ample enough bosom. Her dress is white as freshly fallen snow. She wears a piece of leather around her waist as a sort of belt.

"Hello." Her voice is calm and floating and makes me feel soothed. My name is Arwen, I am Elrond's daughter. I do not believe we have met."

"No. I am Lili, of the Blue Mountains, daughter of- former daughter of Thorin Oakenshield. It is a pleasure to meet you.

We exchange the proper greeting and over the next few years I learn all the elvish ways. I get a maid named Osrena whose singing voice is so beautiful Kili would probably fall in love. She takes care of my wardrobe which means I dress like an elf. The fine silk and velvet dresses are shimmery and sot, but far too long. Osrena shortens them so they go to my knees and I wear soft supple boots underneath. M y waist is girded by a silver belt. A tutor is hired to instruct me in the ways of the elves. His name is Osric. He is young, only four hundred and five.

We sit across in the library, an open sunny room full of old volumes and scrolls full of their proud and noble history. He has a small book and a pile of unused scrolls plus blackberry ink and a peacock quill. I slowly learn to write but it gets better and better the more I know. He guides me through the words in the little book as I learn to read too. Their language is so beautiful and flowing compared to the heavy grunting sounds of the dwarves. I soon become accustomed to elvish life and take frequent walks in the woods. I get frequent visits from Legolas every so often. Three years pass and I become enveloped in their lives.

Suprisingly some elf men have a fancy for me.

"Hi. I'm Heru. You are?"

"I am Lili, a guest of Lord Elrond." I curtsy.

"There is no need to curtsy my lady. May I offer you a walk?"

"I am sorry. But I must decline. I am… courting the prince of Mirkwood Legolas."

"I am sorry to have disturbed you my lady." He bows.

"Please. I am no lady."

"Your beauty says otherwise." He bows again and leaves. I blush.

Legolas comes by a few weeks later. "Hello my beloved one. How do you fare?"

"Well. I want to go riding with you. I want you to get me flowers. And most of all I want to kiss you." I say as I push his mouth to mine. We kiss for a few minutes in passionate heat and break away. My face flushes.

"That… was not proper. I apologize." I murmur embarrassed. He looks at me.

"I did not mean to cause you shame. I too apologize. You should only feel love when looking upon me." He says stroking g my hair.

"It is alright my love. We have moved too fast. I do not think we should touch each other in such a manner until we are wedded."

"yes. That is the elf way."

"The dwarf way too, perhaps they are even more strict." I joke.

He smiles as we walk across the bridge to the field beyond. We sit an gaze at the stars for hours together, the only intimacy between us being the tips of our hands lightly touching. We go to bed after we watch the sunrise together, he of course where the male quarters are, I of course in the female quarters.

We eat together over a breakfast of buns, rolls, wines, and fruits. He pours my wine into a silver goblet. The gentle summer breeze drifts to us carrying the sound of music coming from below up to us. We smile and leave the dining area and go on a ride together. We ride to the falls where we find a gentle spot to swim in. His gold hair sticks to his back, yet it has not lost any of its beauty. I swim a bit. At sunset we go back to Rivendell and dine together.

The next morning he wakes me with a single red rose. "For you, my oh so beautiful one. I have consulted my father, Elrond, and the stars. They bless our union. So, would you do me the immense honor of becoming the future Lady of Mirkwood?"

I sit up and stare at the silver ring in his palm. It has words etched into it. I take it from his fingers.

"Legolas. If what you say is true, then I accept with all my heart, but I have unfinished business to attend to and cannot marry you until it is done."

We hug with tears of joy on our faces as I put on the ring. The engraving says _Forever and always mine _in elvish.

In spring, an odd dream comes to me. _I stand in front of a mountain. There is fire and smoke everywhere. Thorin waves his arms and yells" help us". I run to help get people out but realize he is not talking to me. I turn and see a blond elf on a stag with an army behind him. "Help us" Thorin shouts. The blond elf makes a gesture and leaves. _I awake sweating and make a decision: I will find Thorin and accompany him on the quest to reclaim Erebor.

I saddle Swiftice at dawn." Where are you going," Arwen asks.

I say "I'm going on an adventure! Don't wait for me to et back!"

I journey to The Blue Mountains and run into, Kili and Fili on the road. Kili has grown an inch, he's twenty three now, and Fili has stayed very much the same. He's twenty seven. There is an aura of sadness around them clinging to them feeding on their hearts.

"Lili?" they ask.

" Kili! Fili!" I cry. We head butt and laugh. The journey has begun.


End file.
